The one in the dirty trench coat
by MishaIsMyAngel
Summary: Dean has been trying to talk to the guy who sits at the counter and orders the same thing every day. It's his chance to do what he's wanted to do for a few months, but it doesn't really go as he had imagined. Nevertheless, he hopes that it will all be better tomorrow when they meet again.


There's a certain sweet smell of newly cut grass, wet from the fresh rain falling down outside. The air is cold, probably because it's almost the end of October, but the coffee shop where Dean is now lets out warmth through the small heaters and ovens in the back room. He's in the far back, his usual seat, and the piercing-hot coffee has just burnt his tongue. It's not his fault, he needed something to do instead of watching the guy sitting at the counter. Dean takes a deep breath and blows the warm steam away from the cup, hoping it would bring pleasure rather than pain again. The man's ordered some pie and green tea, the same thing he orders every day at exactly 10 am, before going outside and taking a cab, presumably to work. Dean knows all of it, his every step and habit, ever since he saw the guy a couple of months back but was too afraid to approach him. He came close to it once but chickened out in the last-minute and pretended to be paying the cashier. Dean's tried many, many times, but he never seems to get past looking at him and hoping that he'd look back. He takes another deep breath, observing the man while he eats his pie slowly, taking a sip of tea in between bites. _It's now or never_, Dean thinks, sipping his coffee and preparing himself for what he's about to do next.

He hops up confidently, but it fades as he grows closer to the man he's wanted to meet for so long. He can feel his heart pounding inside of his chest, warning him to calm down and act natural, but he can't focus on that. He just needs to sit down and start a conversation, that shouldn't be too difficult, right? Dean coughs to let the man aware of his presence, but he doesn't even move to look. He's still focused on the pie and green tea, probably going over some work ideas in his head.

He's wearing an old, run-down beige trench coat and a suit, which seems like an odd mix, but he makes it work, strangely enough. He seems uninterested by Dean and anything else around them at first, but a few seconds later he turns to face him.

"Hello."- he says in a deep, strained voice. He sounds even better than Dean had imagined.

"Hey..."- says Dean faltering, trying to turn the excited shivering into an awkward cough before straightening his back to look more confident than he's feeling.

"You finally decided to approach me, huh?"- the man smiles, sipping his tea and looking back at Dean.

"I, ugh..."- he coughs again, unsure about how to respond to that.

"Don't worry, I've been wanting to do the same for months now."

This makes Dean's heart skip a beat in pure excitement. He hasn't been the only one who's been stalking here, apparently. This guy's as interested in Dean as Dean is in him.

"Oh, is that so?"- he says, seemingly uninterested,-"It's a good thing that I came up here then."

The guy smiles, taking his last sip of green tea and bite of pie, looking out the window worryingly. He looks tired for some reason, the usual bags under his eyes seem more prominent than before. Nevertheless, he turns back to face Dean, looking him straight in the eyes. He's never noticed before and it might sound a bit like a chick-flick, but the guy actually looks beautiful, what with his deep blue eyes and very defined jaw line.

"I suppose it is, yes."- he smiles, letting out a quiet sigh before looking back at Dean,-"My name is Castiel, by the way."

"I'm Dean... Dean Winchester."- he Dean, looking him straight in the eyes again. They make him seem worried, but the mesmerizing shine is still in there.

"It's very nice to finally know your name, Dean."- Castiel smiles and looks back at the window. The customary beep of the cab coming to pick him up is absent today, so Dean thinks that he must have gotten laid-off or something. That would certainly explain the tired look and his ride not being there, but he doesn't wanna meddle in other people's business, so he shakes it off and smiles fake at Cas.

"I can say the same for you, yeah."- he says, still wondering about what could be going on with his new acquaintance.

"I need to go now, but...here."- he says warmly, taking out a pen and writing his number down on Dean's palm,-"I'll see you tomorrow."- and, turning back to look at him one more time before going outside, rushes along the busy street, disappearing a couple of moments later and leaving Dean sitting there with his fist clenched.

"See you tomorrow."- he whispers, hoping that they'd get a better conversation then than they did now.

He would eventually fall asleep to the sound of yet another tree in front of his building losing it's leaves, but not once would he stop thinking about the guy in the trench coat whose number is still on his palm. It's slowly fading, but he's already memorised it anyway.


End file.
